Snowy TP
Cole: *sits back on his chair with his legs on the desk* *9:13BlurayOriginals Planned_Talkplays IF YOU DON'T ADD ONE YOU CAN'T FILE A PLANNED TP *9:13Boombomb *9:13Flametfh((What lesson are they in?)) *9:13BlurayOriginals stop yourself DOES ANYONE WANT TO ADD ONE *9:14Boombomb NO *9:14Mr.Zaya(WHAT KIND OF TP) *9:14Boombomb EVIDENTLY NOT. *9:14BlurayOriginals k *9:14Boombomb SCHOOL ROMCOM, SCRIPT WRITTEN *9:14Mr.Zaya(ok) *9:14FlametfhLineything! *________________________________________________ *((Now post!)) *9:15BlurayOriginals Then I don't want inattentive assholes calling a planned TP. *9:15Sonicstar3000 I'm thinking of one. *9:15Mr.ZayaChristian:I JUST GOT 25 BROSKIS *9:15LegionTheHedgehog wat *9:15Mr.Zayaeddsword *usa *9:15FlametfhNo one likes my Lineythings. *9:15Mr.Zaya *eddsworld *9:16Sonicstar3000 I don't have any inspiration but if I do I'll ask later *9:16Boombomb Cole: Hmph. *9:16Mr.ZayaChristian:Now what? *9:16Boombomb Cole: *Spraying Deodorant on himself so he doesn't smell like cigarettes* *9:17FlametfhFlame: *Playing GBA* *9:17Mr.Zaya(Whatever happened to Honoo) *9:17LegionTheHedgehog SO I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR HOURS AND I GOT UP AND MY LEGS ARE WOBBLIER THAN HESTON BLUMENTHOL'S JELLY *9:17Flametfh((His name is Flame)) *9:17Mr.Zaya(oh ok) *Christian:Where IS everyone? *9:17LegionTheHedgehog >injoke from me, SS3K and Blu *Cya Sonicstar3000. ): *9:17Flametfh((His nickname is Flame)) *9:17Boombomb Flame. E: Hmmmm... *9:18LegionTheHedgehog Imperita: *sitting at his desk* *9:18Mr.Zaya(fuck your injokes, my spookydisharmoniousconflicthellride one is better) *9:18Flametfh((Wait, What Lesson?)) *9:18LegionTheHedgehog Mr.Zaya (fuck your injokes, my spookydisharmoniousconflicthellride one is better) *no *9:18Mr.Zaya(k) *(respect your opinion) *9:19LegionTheHedgehog DUDE *YOUR INJOKES ARE SO IN *ONLY YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM *9:19Mr.Zaya(listen to wesley willis) *(scream dracula, scream) *9:19LegionTheHedgehog I'd rather not *9:19Apallo The Hedgehoghi guys *9:19LegionTheHedgehog hi *9:19Mr.Zaya(then you'll never get it) *(let's not sidetrack anymore) *9:19LegionTheHedgehog So it's not really an injoke, just a lyric *9:20Apallo The HedgehogSo is this a TP? *9:20Boombomb Cole: *hides his deodorant after* *9:20Mr.Zaya(Actually, the album title) *You are now away. *9:20Flametfh(Yes, Its a School Romcom TP) *9:20Boombomb (School Romcom TP--) *9:20Mr.ZayaChristian:WHERE IS EVERYONE. *9:20Boombomb ninja *9:20Apallo The Hedgehog((Joy)) *9:21FlametfhFlame: *Looks up* What lesson are we even in... *9:21Boombomb Cole: Yer not.. *Sena: *looks over at Cole* *9:21Mr.ZayaChristian:We're in none *Esa:*headdesk* *9:22LegionTheHedgehog http://sphotos-b.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/317044_328551270579845_470186686_n.jpg *9:22Boombomb Cole: This is tutor, you idiots. *9:22FlametfhFlame: Well...I'm Smart. *9:22RioFan01 ((boom wiley is on the radio yay)) *9:22Boombomb ((yay)) *9:23Mr.ZayaChristian:"You idiots". No. Just don't. *9:23Apallo The HedgehogClyera: -runs in and sits down- *9:23LegionTheHedgehog http://sphotos-g.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-snc7/424877_296719643783147_403540005_n.png 'murica *9:23Mr.Zaya(Says the morbidly obese woman) *(too many of their names begin with C) *9:24FlametfhFlame: *Yawns* Wanna be in Computer class, Wanna be in Computer class. *9:24Mr.ZayaRaphael:... *9:24Boombomb M.L: *taking notes, on nothing* *9:24BlurayOriginals HEY ASSHOLES *9:25Boombomb what *9:25BlurayOriginals HOW ABOUT THE CAMP TP *OR SNOWED IN TP *9:25LegionTheHedgehog SNOWED IN *JUST *9:25Flametfh *9:25Boombomb ^ *@LEGION *9:25Mr.Zayasnow in muthaphukka *9:25BlurayOriginals At ight *9:25LegionTheHedgehog BLU YOU HAVE TOO MANY GOOD IDEAS *HOW DOES YOUR BRAIN NOT EXPLODE *9:25BlurayOriginals Thriller in my Pants *9:25Boombomb SS3K MADE THE SNOWED IN ONE *9:25Mr.Zayabluray *no *9:25BlurayOriginals injoke *9:26Mr.Zayastill *no *9:26BlurayOriginals k *9:26Apallo The HedgehogI just woke up and joined this TP and idk what the plot is so....ya *9:26Mr.ZayaOr Wesley Willis will take you a spookydisharmoniousconflicthellride *9:26Flametfh:3 *9:26BlurayOriginals who the fuck *9:26FlametfhWat TP are we doing now? *9:27BlurayOriginals Let's have the same set up as last time *9:27Boombomb (Still School, but they get snowed in) *9:27RioFan01 ((Can't TP right now btw)) *9:27Mr.Zayamy mom is bitching off *9:27RioFan01 ((Streaming)) *9:27Boombomb (Do they still go swimming?) *9:27RioFan01 ((After the next request I'm ending the stream though)) *9:27BlurayOriginals They go to the pool Come Back late The adults forget them 2 day snowed in sruggle *9:27Flametfh((Stuck in School? OH GOD THATS EVIL)) *9:28Boombomb ((Yeah but its epic)) *♪ Nothing suits Sonicstar3000 like a suit! ♪ *9:28Boombomb PM. *NVM *9:28Flametfh((My characters Dun live on the same planet as their parents...)) *9:28Boombomb MY TIMING *THAT ALWAYS HAPPENS *9:29LegionTheHedgehog it does *9:30Mr.Zayawhen you go to a school with stupid staff *like my elementary school *9:30FlametfhLike my Secondary School :3 *9:30Boombomb Cole: What lesson've we got first... *9:30Apallo The HedgehogClyera: I think its Art *9:31FlametfhFlame: Yeah...Its art.# *9:31LegionTheHedgehog http://sphotos-c.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/523133_416220298455474_1769904821_n.jpg oh *9:31RioFan01 ((*Britney Spears Gangnam Style face*)) *9:31Mr.ZayaChristian:Yay. *9:31Boombomb XD LEGION *OH GOD XD *9:31Sonicstar3000 "In a department store located in the Knightsbridge District of London" *idfk anymore *9:32Boombomb I was about to say "Legion PM" *Then *I see *9:32Mr.Zayakick ass *9:32Boombomb he answered it *9:32Mr.ZayaKICK ASS! *9:32LegionTheHedgehog http://sphotos-h.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-snc7/318080_465949750128326_1214361468_n.jpg OH GOD *DYING *9:32Boombomb The names Joe King and Mike Hawk Sound better when you say them out loud *You are now away. *9:32Mr.Zayawhat was that ON Thomas *You are no longer away. *9:33BlurayOriginals THAT TP *9:33Boombomb ANYWAY *CONTINUE TP *9:33BlurayOriginals TY *9:33Boombomb ________________ *9:33Mr.ZayaMike Hawk:SAY MAH NAME *Mike Hawk:OUT LOUDDDDD *jk *Christian:Guise. *9:33Apallo The Hedgehog((Im nor even shure what im doing)) *9:33Boombomb Cole: *see's some small parts of snow, extremely light snow* I wonder what we're doing today. *9:33BlurayOriginals JK1 *9:33LegionTheHedgehog (http://sphotos-h.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-prn1/556480_406168012800927_1783588423_n.jpg ) *Imperita: *shrug* *9:34FlametfhFlame: Things related to Snow... *9:34Boombomb Cole: *facedesk* *9:35Apallo The HedgehogClyera: -draws a snow man covered in vines- *9:35FlametfhFlame: *Draws Awesome Pictuur* *9:36Sonicstar3000 Hmmm... *I'm making some final Roster Decisions for KOF2013. *Kula or Seirah? *9:36Boombomb Legion PM *HAHA *9:36Mr.ZayaPictuur:*drawn awesome* *9:36Boombomb I SAID IT THIS TIME *9:36Sonicstar3000 Seirah is Whip btw *9:36Boombomb Cole: *shoves a bottle of beer down more* *Cole: *Hides it well* *9:37FlametfhFlame: I droo ewe Pictuur *9:37Sonicstar3000 I haven't seen lux in a while *Kisarah: *sighs* *9:37LegionTheHedgehog Not since Thursday *9:38Boombomb M.L: *writing things down really fast* *9:38Sonicstar3000 Is the school already snowed in *9:38Mr.ZayaChristian:*nudges Flame* ENGLISH MAN....ENGLISH! *9:38Sonicstar3000 I've lost track of *things *9:38FlametfhFlame: Yes...What of the English language? *9:38Boombomb no *9:38Sonicstar3000 k *You are now away. *9:38Boombomb WAIT. *9:39Sonicstar3000 Kounosuke: *bored* *9:39Boombomb TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY'RE STARTING TO GET SNOWED IN? OR *You are no longer away. *9:39BlurayOriginals Mr.Ribble: Go to the gymnasium. The bus is waiting to drive you to the pool * *9:39Flametfh *9:39Boombomb *9:39LegionTheHedgehog *9:39Sonicstar3000 Didn't we already go swimming * *9:39LegionTheHedgehog I really don't care what happens *9:39Boombomb wait it depends *9:39Apallo The Hedgehog *9:39Sonicstar3000 TO AS IT STARTS *NOT *TIME SKIP *9:39Boombomb is anyone planning to do something *or whatnot *9:39LegionTheHedgehog If we skip *9:39Mr.Zaya *9:39Sonicstar3000 O NO WER SNOD IN *9:39LegionTheHedgehog The pool scene will be gone *9:39Boombomb ^ *9:39LegionTheHedgehog And the pool scenes are usually the best *9:39Sonicstar3000 Uuuuugh. *Make it quick *The problem is they NEVER END *9:40LegionTheHedgehog true *9:40Boombomb OK *9:40LegionTheHedgehog timeskip then *9:40Boombomb WE CAN DO THE POOL SCENE *9:40Apallo The HedgehogIs it just me or when a pool is involved...the TP seems to go well *9:40Boombomb FOR 20 MINS MAX? *9:40BlurayOriginals YEAH *9:40Sonicstar3000 yes *9:40LegionTheHedgehog ok *9:40FlametfhKay-O *9:40Sonicstar3000 when it gets to 3PM GMT we'll go back. *9:40FlametfhThats exactly 20 mins! *9:40LegionTheHedgehog yep *9:40FlametfhWoo GMT *Best Time zone. *9:40BlurayOriginals 10 AM for u fagts *9:41Flametfh9 Am for some. *9:41Sonicstar3000 I don't wanna go to school tomorrow *9:41Boombomb -they're getting changed now- *(Why) *9:41FlametfhWait... Flame can't Swim... *9:41Sonicstar3000 Juuichi: *gets changed discreetly to avoid people seeing him naked* *(Because I don't) *9:42FlametfhHOW DO? *9:42Boombomb (He can wait on the outside) *9:42FlametfhHe will OBSERVE *And look imposing *While throwing FIREBAWLS at people *9:42Sonicstar3000 Kyosuke: *getting changed slowly, blushing* *9:42LegionTheHedgehog (Anyone involved in my Pokémon game as a character PM me a placeholder sprite from Emerald to use) *9:42Apallo The HedgehogJunior: -walks in with his trunks- *9:42BlurayOriginals Bluray: when will this unit be over *9:42FlametfhFlame: *WARP SPEED CHANGING* *Zoom *9:42LegionTheHedgehog Imperita: *changed, blushing and trying to hide* *9:43BlurayOriginals Bluray: *doesn't get changed because fuck learning to swim* *9:43Boombomb Cole: *just gets changed, doesn't care if people look or not* *9:43BlurayOriginals *it's too late* *9:43FlametfhFlame: *Walks out, Changed and all dat.* *9:43Sonicstar3000 My characters: *changed* *9:44Apallo The HedgehogJunior: - changed and dives into the pool- *9:44FlametfhFlame: *Stands next to the Pool, Not Swimming because Swimming sucks* *9:44LegionTheHedgehog Pool: - junior and dives into changed *-* *9:45Sonicstar3000 I died *help *I'm unable to can *9:45Mr.ZayaChristian, Esa and Raphael:*changing* *9:45Boombomb Cole: *wearing a Speedo Kouya leant to him, blushing, and now sitting in the corner of the pool* *9:45BlurayOriginals JK1 *9:45Mr.ZayaChristian:*runs out over to the pool* *(yes, he has changed) *9:45Sonicstar3000 Who said Legion was JK? * *9:45FlametfhFlame: *Stands next to the pool, Looking imposing* *9:46BlurayOriginals Jowan: *jumps into the pool* *9:46Sonicstar3000 * * * * *9:46Mr.Zayano *why *9:46Sonicstar3000 *9:46Boombomb Stop. *9:46Sonicstar3000 I did *9:46BlurayOriginals Pool: TAKE MY MONEY, JUST PLEASE DON'T BE THE FUCKER WHO SHITS IN THE POOL *jk1 *ZAY- 1 LEGION- 1 BLU- 1 *9:46Boombomb Cole: Rgh... How embarrassing... *9:47FlametfhFlame: *Stands next to pool* I'm not swimming. *9:47Mr.ZayaFucker:*shits in the pool* * *9:47BlurayOriginals Bluray: SWIMMING SUCKS. JUST SAYING *ZAY- JK2 *9:48Mr.ZayaIsaiah:YOU JUST MAD CUZ YOU CAN'T LIKE ME *disappears* *9:48BlurayOriginals no *9:48Mr.Zayak *9:48BlurayOriginals that's school invasion *they can legally call the cops *9:48Mr.Zayanoooo, trespassing *9:48RioFan01 ((Stream is over, I can TP now)) *9:48BlurayOriginals K *9:48Boombomb ((Yay)) *9:48BlurayOriginals Debra was suspended *9:49Flametfh((Yay)) *9:49Mr.Zayafor 69 years! *9:49LegionTheHedgehog Imperita: *slowly gets into the pool* ;-; I'd rather be with somebody else right now *9:49BlurayOriginals Jowan: I know who *9:49RioFan01 http://www.furaffinity.net/view/9787803/ http://www.furaffinity.net/view/9787917/ (Shiro) http://www.furaffinity.net/view/9787977/ (X) Those are the drawings I did *9:50Mr.Zaya *saw boom's avatar* * *runs away* *9:50BlurayOriginals THE TP *9:50RioFan01 ZAYA *ONE SEC *Cya Boombomb. ): *9:51LegionTheHedgehog Imperita: who then? *♪ Nothing suits Boombomb like a suit! ♪ *9:52FlametfhI have to go *9:52BlurayOriginals Jowan: A-- *Cya Apallo The Hedgehog. ): *9:52BlurayOriginals ((Aww. Bye.)) *9:52FlametfhCya guys *9:52LegionTheHedgehog (Bye) *Cya Flametfh. ): *9:52LegionTheHedgehog Imperita: *deathglare* *9:52Boombomb (GOOGLE CHROME DIED ON ME) *♪ Nothing suits Apallo The Hedgehog like a suit! ♪ *9:53BlurayOriginals Jowan: Shall I go on? *swims away* *9:54Apallo The HedgehogClyera: -preforms a back stroke- *9:54Boombomb Cole: *Looks up at Imperita, assuming he was talking to him earlier* *9:55BlurayOriginals Bluray: *sits on the side of the pool* *9:55RioFan01 (( http://25.media.tumblr.com/8798a32f6136d642e1ea70f302e643b4/tumblr_mfg8nq3hlY1s0txz8o1_400.png @Zaya THAT WAS ON MY DASHBOARD EARLIER)) *9:55Apallo The HedgehogJunior: -swims to where bluray is sitting- What's the matter Blu? *9:56Mr.ZayaChristian:HE CAN'T SWWWQWWWWIIIIIIIMMMMM *(OMG XDDDD @RIO) *9:56LegionTheHedgehog swqim *9:56Mr.Zayayes *swquim *9:56BlurayOriginals Everyone: wtf is swqiumming *9:56RioFan01 don't worry I can't swqim either but I was swim Jk *can* *I WAS SWIM *OH MY GOD *9:57Mr.ZayaChristian:I STUTTERED. OKAY? *Christian:CAN'T A GUY MAKE A MISTAKE WITHOUT GETTING BOMBARDED?! *Esa: *9:57Apallo The HedgehogJunior: -looks at Christian- what's your problem *9:57BlurayOriginals Jowan: HYPOCRISY *Bluray: WHY ARE WE SCREAMING *Naruto: BELIEVE ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT *TTTTTTTJK *9:58Mr.ZayaChristian:THEM *9:58LegionTheHedgehog what if *there was a game based on the series "Lost" *9:59Boombomb Then it'd be a waste of time *I'd play as the fat guy *9:59Apallo The Hedgehog^ *9:59BlurayOriginals GUYS *TP *9:59Boombomb Because he was in HIMYM *9:59BlurayOriginals SERIOUSLY *9:59LegionTheHedgehog Hurley *9:59Apallo The Hedgehog@Waste of time *9:59Boombomb Cole: Hmmm *9:59LegionTheHedgehog IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT SECTION ANYWAY *THE TIMESKIP *9:59Boombomb ^ *9:59BlurayOriginals ^ *Dokuro: We're finally back *10:00Mr.ZayaChristian:And what time IS it? *10:00Sonicstar3000 Why do people always moan about Paul's Tekken 2 Stage and the US Sports Team's KOF98 Stage *They had the twi towers in them *10:00Apallo The Hedgehog^ *10:00Sonicstar3000 SO WHAT *10:00Apallo The Hedgehogikr *10:00Sonicstar3000 IT WAS BEFORE 2001 *GOD *10:00Mr.ZayaRaphael: He can travel without a helmet in space, he traveled back and time and punched Hitler in the face! *lolfail *There was the 93 underground bombing, but that's besides the point *10:01Apallo The HedgehogClyera: -goes to get her bags- *10:03Boombomb Cole: Guys... the snow is getting pretty hard.. *10:03Mr.ZayaChristian:*walks over to Clyera* Whatchu doin'? *10:03Apallo The HedgehogClyera: Im getting my bags and stuff together *10:03Mr.ZayaEsa:Really? Well, that's peachy because we're still out here, when shouldn't we be home? *10:03Boombomb oh shit *it's those fucker orphans *10:04Sonicstar3000 trw Chun Li's SF3 Jump Low Kick infinite *10:04Mr.ZayaChristian:Oh. *10:04BlurayOriginals IN ANT FARM *Cya LegionTheHedgehog. ): *10:04BlurayOriginals TIME TO PULL OUT MY EPIC QUOTE *Disney are hypocrites. They bully my brain cells with their god-awful, poorly written, piss lyriced musicals they call "shows" *10:05Boombomb CONTINUE _ *10:05Apallo The Hedgehog^ *@Blu *10:05Boombomb *they get back into class* *Snow: *piling up fast* *Cole: Ms, I think we should be able to go.. *10:05BlurayOriginals School is over *10:05Mr.ZayaChristian:*grunts*] *10:05BlurayOriginals THE ADULTS ALREADY FORGOT THEM *10:05Apallo The HedgehogClyera: Ya..im freezing....and I think School ended a long time ago *10:05Boombomb oh *kk *10:06Apallo The HedgehogEDIT: *10:06Boombomb Cole: *takes his bag, and walks upstairs to the staff lounge* *10:06Sonicstar3000 Kounosuke: It's 4:45... *10:06RioFan01 Ava: (Is in the staff lounge) *((....oh ok boom)) *10:06Apallo The HedgehogClyera: I'll try to go get some food -walks to the Cafeteria- *10:06Boombomb they can both be there *10:06RioFan01 ((should she be somewhere else)) *((ok)) *10:06Sonicstar3000 Torahiko: I'll help. *follows Clyera* *10:06Boombomb Cole: *opens the door, sits down, doesn't realise her, and starts smoking* *10:07Mr.ZayaChristian:WHAT CAN I DO? *10:07BlurayOriginals Bluray: They left us... *♪ Nothing suits 09jhero like a suit! ♪ *10:07Mr.ZayaEsa:No stuff, Bloodood. *10:07Boombomb (Hi.) *10:0709jheroHey *10:07Sonicstar3000 James: Well... you can take a bad situation and... turn it around... *((Yo)) *♪ Nothing suits LegionTheHedgehog like a suit! ♪ *10:08Apallo The HedgehogClyera: -goes into the fridge and gets some beef out. Torahiko could you try to find some rice *10:08Sonicstar3000 Torahiko: Sure. *goes to look for the rice* *10:08RioFan01 Ava: (Reaching into her bag, something is seen, turns around) !!!! Cole! *10:08Mr.ZayaChristian:It's not pork, is it? *10:08Boombomb Cole: !! What the fuck're you doing in here?! *♪ Nothing suits TDIfan83 like a suit! ♪ *10:09LegionTheHedgehog Imperita: *blanked out like ten minutes ago* Huh? What? *10:09Apallo The HedgehogClyera: -pulls out some pasta and fruit from her bag- No it isnt -she tells Christian and she goes to put the pasta in a pot of boiling water- Did you find any rice? *10:09LegionTheHedgehog http://sphotos-d.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/601228_566761573353971_949127407_n.jpg *dying *10:09TDIfan83Hi *10:09Boombomb DIED *10:09Apallo The Hedgehog(hey Holly) *10:09Mr.ZayaChristian:Oh. Good. I think I found some... *10:10Sonicstar3000 Torahiko: Yup! *hands it to her* *10:1009jheroWatcha TPin about? *10:10Sonicstar3000 Torahiko: We need to feed the whole school though. *Well. *In School. *It snowed *and *the *students *are *stuck in school *for 2 days *from the snow *10:10RioFan01 and you can't really add new ones now *it doesn't really work *:l *10:10Sonicstar3000 Well. *They could *have *been *10:10LegionTheHedgehog http://sphotos-h.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/319834_465472220169077_750771553_n.jpg *10:10Sonicstar3000 in *another *class *10:10RioFan01 yeah *10:1109jheroSchool TP *10:11Mr.ZayaChristian:What else can I do? *10:11TDIfan83H *i *10:11Boombomb (Yeah, they're snowed in all night) *H *i *10:11Sonicstar3000 Shin: *rubs his arm anxiously* One thing that scares me, what if the temperature drops, the snow would become more prone to it.... and then it would become pure ice... *10:11Mr.ZayaChristian:Then I'll break it! *10:11Apallo The HedgehogClyera: -puts the rice in several plates and puts some of the beef on the counter- ROSE RAPIER -she summons her rose rapier to cut the Beef and Pork into pieces and puts them in a pot of water already boiling- *10:11Mr.ZayaChristian:Cool. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *10:12BlurayOriginals inb4apallojoke *10:12LegionTheHedgehog (SA2 is still processing) *10:12Boombomb Cole: Answer me, girl. *he said as he lit the cigarette* *Cya TDIfan83. ): *10:13Sonicstar3000 Shin: We're already stuck inside as it is with this snow.... How exactly are you going to break it when it freezes over? *♪ Nothing suits Flametfh like a suit! ♪ *10:13Sonicstar3000 ((WB)) *10:13FlametfhHey, Are we doing TP? *10:13RioFan01 Ava: Well, we gotta get outta this school one way or another. So I DO have some shotguns and grenades in here.. I'm not all that friendly. *10:13Sonicstar3000 ((Yeah)) *10:13FlametfhHow I join in? *10:13RioFan01 Shun: Kouya, I'm scared... *10:13Sonicstar3000 ((They're stuck in the school from heavy snow now)) *10:13FlametfhG2G *Piss *10:14RioFan01 ..... *10:14Sonicstar3000 ((Awh)) *10:14RioFan01 timing *10:14Sonicstar3000 ((Cya)) *Cya Flametfh. ): *10:14RioFan01 the bad timing *10:14Apallo The HedgehogClyera: -makes http://www.food.com/recipe/spicy-indian-beef-curry-351311 into enough plates for everybody- Boys try it out/ *10:14RioFan01 "G2G" "Piss" *10:14BlurayOriginals js But be careful what you do. *10:14Mr.ZayaChristian:UGH CURRY *10:14Boombomb Cole: You do that then... *breathes out the smoke* *10:14BlurayOriginals You never know who's watching *10:14RioFan01 i don't like curry irl *10:14Apallo The HedgehogClyera: Im making Pasta also Christian so wait ok? *10:14Sonicstar3000 James: I doubt there'll be any signal... *10:14Boombomb Kouya: It's fine. *10:14RioFan01 Shun: Y U NO MAKE NOODLES jk *10:14Sonicstar3000 James: But there's a chance if we boot an admin computer... *10:15Boombomb Flame: *sits with Dokuro* I'm bored.. *10:15BlurayOriginals Dokuro: ... *10:15Mr.ZayaChristian:Oh, yeah? And where might that be? *10:15Sonicstar3000 James: In the administration room, obviously *♪ Nothing suits Awesomesuika like a suit! ♪ *10:16LegionTheHedgehog Imperita: *Trying to keep calm* *10:16Apallo The HedgehogClyera: -goes to make a sauce and meatballs for the Spaghetti and puts the noodles in... sprinkles in her seasing on a few extra meatballs and puts them in- Done now to make the smoothies and Fruit drinks. *10:16LegionTheHedgehog (Wassup Suika) *10:16Sonicstar3000 ((^)) *10:16Apallo The Hedgehog((Hey Suika-Chan)) *10:16Sonicstar3000 James: *runs to the ICT block* *10:16Awesomesuika(File:IMG_0573.jpg) *((:3)) *10:16Boombomb File:IMG_0573.jpg *10:16BlurayOriginals Most doors: *locked* *10:16Sonicstar3000 (( File:IMG_0573.jpg )) *((Fixed)) *((The bracket got in the link)) *10:17LegionTheHedgehog wow *10:17Mr.ZayaChristian:LOTSA SPAGHE- *10:17Sonicstar3000 ((Blu IK I was planning on doing that)) *10:17Mr.ZayaEsa:*smacks Christian* NO. *10:17RayxCreamMaker that's good suika! *10:17Boombomb The in school doors aren't ALL locked *10:17Sonicstar3000 James: No... nononononononononono! It's locked. *10:17RioFan01 ((That's cute! @Suika)) *10:17Boombomb Half/Most are *10:17Awesomesuika(( shadew costume yay )) *10:17Apallo The Hedgehog(( Woah That's cool)) *10:17Sonicstar3000 omfg that's awesome *10:17Boombomb the snow blocked the doors out *The only way out would be to kill yourself, really. *10:18Sonicstar3000 Kyosuke: I'm scared... *10:18BlurayOriginals Doesn't Flame control water *10:18Awesomesuika(( I'm going to go to the arcade guys )) *10:18Boombomb Cole: *crosses his legs* *10:18Apallo The HedgehogJunior: -on the main computer trying to send an e-mail to anyone who could rescue them- Its been 30 Mins and no answer *10:18Boombomb no *10:18Sonicstar3000 Kyosuke: *without Sayuri or Torahiko he's pretty much powerless on his own* *10:18Apallo The Hedgehog((ooooh cool)) *10:18Boombomb he only controls fire *10:18Sonicstar3000 ((Okay, cya))) *10:18BlurayOriginals *Fire *10:18Awesomesuika((see ya)) *10:18RioFan01 Sayuri: Kyosuke? *10:18BlurayOriginals At least one of them is a power type *10:18Boombomb Yes but it's not gonna work because he'd burn the walls down *10:18Sonicstar3000 Kyosuke: .... *10:18RioFan01 ((Bai Suika)) *Cya Awesomesuika. ): *10:18BlurayOriginals Can'r we break the doors and melt the snow *10:18RioFan01 Sayuri: How long will we be stuck here...? *10:18Apallo The HedgehogClyera: -on the P.A.- Everyone your Dinner is ready. *10:19BlurayOriginals *t *Cya LegionTheHedgehog. ): *10:19Mr.ZayaChristian:Yippee! *10:19Sonicstar3000 Flame is too stupid to think of that idea *10:19BlurayOriginals Jowan: OH BOY! I'M STARVED! *10:19Boombomb no, the snow is too powerful for you to open the doors *10:19Sonicstar3000 Shin: Oh, no... *10:19Boombomb remember it's like a blizzard *10:19BlurayOriginals PLOT HOLE TIME *10:19Sonicstar3000 Kounosuke: What is it? *10:19Apallo The HedgehogClyera: I made us some curry and Pasta with my special seasoning. Also some smoothies and Fruit Drinks are here for you to drink. Enjoy *♪ Nothing suits TDIfan83 like a suit! ♪ *10:19Sonicstar3000 Shin: The ice, it's... seeping through the gaps between the doors..... *10:20BlurayOriginals Can't everyone work together to break down the door *10:20Boombomb Kouya: *trying to kick the doors down* RRRGH... *he sighs* It's no use... *10:20TDIfan83Arista: We should probably be conserving our heat. *10:20Boombomb NO. *10:20BlurayOriginals IT'S NO USE *IT'S NO USE *10:20Sonicstar3000 IT'S NO USE *10:20RioFan01 Shun: (Getting really scared, cuddles Kouya) *10:20Boombomb Cole: *cracks a bottle of beer open* This is gonna be good. *Kouya: Ugh. -.- *10:20RioFan01 Sayuri: Shin, is there any way to block it? *♪ Nothing suits LegionTheHedgehog like a suit! ♪ *10:21Sonicstar3000 Shin: I don't think so, *10:21BlurayOriginals Matt: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE-- *10:21Sonicstar3000 Shin: Hmmm... *10:21BlurayOriginals Max: noshutup *10:21TDIfan83Marilyn: *slips on the ice* Ow. *10:21Sonicstar3000 Shin: I think we're gonna be here for the night. *10:21Boombomb Cole: *drinks it* *10:21LegionTheHedgehog Imperita: Perhaps we should've gotten out of the pool earlier. *10:21Apallo The HedgehogClyera: -gives everyone a plate of Pasta or Curry- *10:21Mr.ZayaChristian:SPAGHETTI!!!! *10:21BlurayOriginals Jowan: yay *10:21LegionTheHedgehog Random Godmodder: *travels through time and fixes it* lel *10:22Apallo The Hedgehogekekekekekekekeekek *10:22TDIfan83Debra: *is outside, frozen solid* *10:22BlurayOriginals *Dokuro: *travels through time and fixes it* *Debra was suspended *10:22Apallo The HedgehogJunior: -looks at her- Kek *10:22Sonicstar3000 **Dokuro: *travels through time and fixes it* lel *10:22Apallo The HedgehogClyera: How is the food everyone -smiles- *♪ Nothing suits MaverickHunterSigma like a suit! ♪ *10:23LegionTheHedgehog Wassup Sigma *10:23RioFan01 ((Heavy rain outside x_x)) *10:23MaverickHunterSigma (Oh hey. o3o) *10:2309jheroBored *10:23Sonicstar3000 SUNNY OUTSIDE *10:24LegionTheHedgehog ^ *10:24TDIfan83^ *10:24RioFan01 fuck you JK *maybe *10:24Mr.Zayait's been sunny since morning *10:24Sonicstar3000 ^ *10:25LegionTheHedgehog has anyone like not glitched since I said the RP idea *10:25Sonicstar3000 Shin: Since we're possibly staying here all night, I'll find a place for us to sleep. *Idk *Not ,e * *me *I glitched *Cya TDIfan83. ): *10:25BlurayOriginals Snow: *collapses on Debra's body, crushing her frozen body killing her* *10:25Apallo The HedgehogClyera: I hope you all enjoyed my cooking....its from my granny's recipes. *10:25Sonicstar3000 the timing blu *omfs *♪ Nothing suits TDIfan83 like a suit! ♪ *10:2509jheroAnyone played DMC? *10:26Boombomb no *10:26LegionTheHedgehog no *jinx *boombomb *there *unjinxed *10:26BlurayOriginals 8:35 Boombomb USE HIGH VOLTAGE. *10:2609jheroThe new one. *10:26Boombomb Cole: You're quiet all of a sudden... *10:26BlurayOriginals GUYS *STOP *10:26LegionTheHedgehog BLU *10:26Boombomb Heavy Rain here, too *10:26LegionTheHedgehog I NEED THE DESCRIPTION *10:26BlurayOriginals CHAT EATS OLDER POSTS NOW *10:26Sonicstar3000 Shin: Clyera, I'll look for a place for us to sleep, I'd highly appreciate if you heated up my food later. *OK SO *10:26LegionTheHedgehog what *it does *10:26BlurayOriginals WTF *10:26TDIfan83Aquata: *eating quietly in the corner* *10:26Sonicstar3000 IT'S THUNDER AND LIGHTNING NOW *OK THEN LIFE *10:26LegionTheHedgehog BLUBLUBLUBLUBLU *10:26Apallo The HedgehogClyera: Oh Ok *BlurayOriginals STOP *10:26LegionTheHedgehog I NEED THE DESCRIPTION *stop *now *10:26RioFan01 SAME HERE SS3K. *10:26BlurayOriginals THE TP WILL BE EATEN *10:26LegionTheHedgehog AAAAH *10:26Sonicstar3000 +HAIL *10:27Boombomb I kinda hope it floods a little *10:27TDIfan83AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *10:27Apallo The HedgehogClyera: -wraps his plates up and puts them in the fridge- *10:27Boombomb So we don't go to school. * *10:27Sonicstar3000 brb *10:27Boombomb OH MY GOD. *10:27LegionTheHedgehog http://sphotos-d.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/480690_323072571147685_1671994658_n.jpg his fucking face at the end *10:27Boombomb RIO *LOOK OUTSIDE *LOOK AT THE HAIL. *IT'S FLOODING. *LIKE SNOW. *EXCEPT IT'S HAIL *10:28RioFan01 I haven't got hail. *10:28Boombomb oh *we just had like *flood hail *10:28BlurayOriginals Stop *10:2809jheroI just had lemon *10:28Mr.Zayalemon demon *10:28Boombomb IT JUST STOPPED *AND IT'S GOING AGAIN *CONTINUE _ *10:28Apallo The HedgehogClyera: Is everyone ready for desert? *10:28Boombomb Cole: HELLO. GIIIRL, AVA, OR SOMETHING? *10:29BlurayOriginals I NEED TO SAVE *10:29Apallo The HedgehogClyera: ? *10:29BlurayOriginals CHAT EATS POSTS *10:29Boombomb OK *GO *10:29Sonicstar3000 Shin: Clyera, save some for me, please *JUST *10:29RioFan01 Ava: (Shakes head) Oh, yeah? *10:29Sonicstar3000 CTRL+A *10:29BlurayOriginals LegionTheHedgehog THEY DID ART LIKE ONCE IN THE FIRST ONE 8:41 BlurayOriginals WE ARE NOT DOING MATH *Cya TDIfan83. ): *10:29Sonicstar3000 SAVE TO NOTEPAD *10:29BlurayOriginals Saved i *10:29Sonicstar3000 Ok *COTINUE NOW *10:29BlurayOriginals Snowy_TP *10:29Sonicstar3000 Shin: Clyera, save some for me, please. *Cya LegionTheHedgehog. ): *10:30Boombomb Cole: *gets up and wanders around, smelling like smoke and booze* *10:30Apallo The HedgehogClyera: Ive made plenty for everyone so dont worry *10:30Sonicstar3000 THE HAIL PILED UP A SMALL FLOOD *IT WAS HAILING *FOR /2 MINUTES/ *Shin: Thank you, I'm going to look for a place to sleep now, does anyone wish to come with me? *♪ Nothing suits LegionTheHedgehog like a suit! ♪ *10:31Boombomb Cole: *standing in the door way of wherever they are* *10:32Apallo The HedgehogJunior: I'll help. *Junior: Plus I have news......we wont get any help soon...tomarrow somebody will come here and try to free us *10:32RioFan01 Sayuri: I'll come, Shin. *10:33Boombomb Cole: *watches them, beer not with him anymore, back in his bag* *10:3409jheroHerpity Derptiy *10:34Boombomb k *Cya Mr.Zaya. ): *♪ Nothing suits Mr.Zaya like a suit! ♪ *10:3409jheroBO2 DLC comes out on Tuesday. *10:34Boombomb K. *10:34BlurayOriginals BO2? *10:34Boombomb Black Ops 2. *It's a faggot game *10:34BlurayOriginals CoD is shit *10:34Mr.ZayaCoD was good *but when cod 4 came *it sucked *10:3409jheroBO2 is good. *10:34Mr.Zayait's decent *10:34BlurayOriginals No one gives a fuck *10:34Mr.Zayabut still *10:34Apallo The HedgehogCoD is overrated *10:34Mr.Zayait sucks by other means *10:34BlurayOriginals The entire franchise blows ass *10:35Mr.Zayano it doesn't *10:3509jheroYou guys are just...... nerdy-game lovers. *10:35Apallo The Hedgehogand is causing children to be dicks on the web *10:35Mr.ZayaAnything after 2006 does *10:35RioFan01 “it’s my time of the month,” i explain to my swimming instructor *right before i turn into a werewolf *10:35BlurayOriginals An it's helping shit out more shooters *XD *10:35Sonicstar3000 And you're just a sheep. *10:35BlurayOriginals So yeah Hero *Fuck CoD *10:35RioFan01 Hero. *10:35Mr.ZayaCoD was good until 2007 *after that *10:35RioFan01 CoD SUCKS. *10:35Mr.Zayait sucked *10:35Sonicstar3000 Following Activision's herd and attacking anyone who chooses not to *10:35BlurayOriginals Take that feces stain on the industry some where else *10:35RioFan01 It was good until MW *10:36Boombomb 3:35 09jhero You guys are just...... nerdy-game lovers. That's a big mouth coming from a cod fag. *10:36Sonicstar3000 COD4 was the last good one *10:36Mr.Zaya^ *10:36Boombomb Do you have something INTERESTING to say? *10:36RioFan01 ^ @SS3K *10:36Boombomb No? *Ok. *10:36BlurayOriginals SEE *10:36Boombomb Buh-bye *10:3609jheroWell, the only games you guys seem to like are nerdy ones. *10:36Boombomb CONTINUE _ *10:36BlurayOriginals CoD DERAILED OUR TP *10:36Sonicstar3000 Then Activision changed nothing because the sales of COD4 on it's Christmas year made an outburst *10:36Boombomb *p *10:3609jheroFighting games died out ten years ago. *10:36Boombomb *played CoD* *So, I KNOW the shit game you play. *10:36Sonicstar3000 Shooting games Died out after contra *10:3609jheroPlatoormers are for kids. *10:36Sonicstar3000 so um *10:36Mr.ZayaCoD lost originality after CoD4 *09jhero has been kicked by BlurayOriginals. *♪ Nothing suits TDIfan83 like a suit! ♪ *10:37BlurayOriginals NO *10:37Boombomb Get your finger out your ass and stop being a hipster fag/ *10:37Mr.ZayaHalo was better by far anyway *10:37Apallo The Hedgehogty@Blu *10:37Sonicstar3000 Platoormers *10:37BlurayOriginals PLAY SUPER MEAT BOY *♪ Nothing suits 09jhero like a suit! ♪ *10:37Sonicstar3000 PlatoormersPlatoormersPlatoormersPlatoormersPlatoormers *Platoormers *PlatoormersPlatoormers *10:37RioFan01 Hero *10:37Sonicstar3000 Platoormers *Platoormers *Platoormers *Platoormers *PlatoormersPlatoormers *10:37BlurayOriginals AND RAYMAN ORIGINS *10:37Boombomb Get your finger out your ass and stop being a hipster fag *10:37RioFan01 Get your head out of your ass. *10:37BlurayOriginals THEN COME BACK *10:37TDIfan83ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE *10:37Boombomb You realise nobody likes you here. *10:37LegionTheHedgehog One of the people in my class the other day *10:37TDIfan83*APOCALYPSE *10:37Boombomb So, I don't even know why you show up *10:37Apallo The Hedgehog^ *10:37Mr.ZayaHero, you're saying we're nerdy game lovers, when you play one of the most cliched and overrated games, CoD? *Beyotch, PLS *10:37LegionTheHedgehog Legitimately asked if there were any other genres other than Sport and FPS *Cya 09jhero. ): *10:37Boombomb Thanks for leaving, c*nt *10:37Apallo The Hedgehog *10:37BlurayOriginals ... *10:37Boombomb CONTINUE _ *10:37Mr.Zayaotejiothiweojp *10:38BlurayOriginals Asswipe *10:38Mr.Zayaparty *10:38Boombomb CON *TIN *10:38Mr.ZayaChristian:woo. *10:38Boombomb UE *10:38LegionTheHedgehog And I fucking headdesked so hard that I GOT A HEADACHE *10:38Boombomb Cole: *Is watching them cook* *10:38LegionTheHedgehog WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE *TREECKO *CYNDAQUIL *OR SQUIRTLE *10:38Apallo The HedgehogJunior: If its ok...I might contact my father....he might help. *10:38Sonicstar3000 Awh *10:38Boombomb CYNDAQUIL *10:38Apallo The Hedgehog^ *10:38Sonicstar3000 He never said "AND BOOM" * *cries *10:39MaverickHunterSigma Ashley: *I guess... helping Clyera?* *10:39Mr.Zaya(AND CHRISTIAN) *Christian:Your dad?